The present invention relates to a method of making a turbine engine component having a plurality of airfoils disposed in an annular array between inner and outer shroud rings.
A known turbine engine component is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,258. This patent discloses making a turbine engine component having airfoils disposed in an annular array between inner and outer shroud rings. In making the turbine engine component, preformed metal airfoils are placed in an annular array with end portions of the airfoils embedded in inner and outer shroud ring patterns formed of wax. The wax shroud ring patterns are covered with ceramic mold material to form a mold. The inner and outer shroud ring patterns are then removed to leave inner and outer shroud ring mold cavities in which inner and outer end portions of the airfoils are disposed.